


Amortentia (Português)

by redpotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Room of Requirement
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpotter/pseuds/redpotter
Summary: 6º ano. Draco está fazendo Amortentia, e ela tem cheiro de sabonete barato. Ele não lembra de ninguém que tenha esse cheiro, mas aí Harry chega para lembrá-lo.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Amortentia (Português)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amortentia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000750) by [redpotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpotter/pseuds/redpotter). 



> PTBR: Essa é a tradução da minha fic [Amortentia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000750). A original é em inglês, e eu traduzi pra português brasileiro.

Era a primeira vez que Draco Malfoy tentava fazer Amortentia. Ele não pretendia usá-la, era besteira e ele não tinha ninguém em que quisesse testar. Ele estava apenas fazendo por propósitos acadêmicos, talvez lhe garantisse alguns pontos extras nos N.I.E.M.s e eles poderiam o salvar da raiva do Lorde das Trevas quando ele percebesse que Draco estava passando o tempo fazendo poções do amor ao invés de focar em matar Dumbledore.

Ele não deveria pensar em Voldemort de novo, ele estava fazendo isso para tirar sua cabeça do seu fracasso inevitável, e fazer poções sempre tinha sido algo que o relaxava. Instruções claras pra seguir, ele tinha confiança o suficiente para dobrar algumas regras, mas sabia qual caminho tomar. Era claro e ele sabia exatamente o que aconteceria depois – ao contrário de sua vida.

Draco adicionou uma ultima pitada de hortelã e deixou a poção descansando por 10 minutos, seus olhos flutuando pela sua superfície lilás que logo ficaria vermelha. Ele a assistiu fervendo lentamente. Jamais poderia prever onde a próxima bolha iria estourar, mas não importava, porque o resultado seria o que ele queria. Ele não se importava com as bolhas, e ele era apenas uma bolha para Voldemort no final das contas. Não importava se estourasse ou não, desde que a poção funcionasse.

Ele virou de costas para o caldeirão, passando as mãos no cabelo com cansaço. Seus olhos passearam pelos objetos espalhados pela Sala Precisa, aquelas coisas não o impressionavam mais. Elas faziam com que ele se sentisse sufocado, pilhas e pilhas de memórias e coisas que importaram um dia, e elas iriam desabar em cima dele quando ele se tornasse algo que não importava mais também.

Ele sentia falta de Quadribol e de se preocupar com o próximo exame de Transfiguração. Ele sentia falta de planejar brincadeiras complexas pra usar em Potter, que jamais funcionavam porque quando Potter estava perto dele, ele não conseguia pensar. Apenas falava a próxima coisa ofensiva que lhe vinha à cabeça, e era normalmente algo ridículo. Ele não conseguia se controlar perto de Potter, era como se ele estivesse fervendo e todas as partículas de seu corpo quisessem explodir na cara estúpida de Potter, só para conseguir uma reação do garoto.

Ele se virou novamente e olhou para a poção. Extinguiu o fogo – ela estava pronta. Ele não precisava tomar, ou fazer alguém tomar, para saber se estava boa ou não. Ele apenas deveria sentir seu cheiro.

Primeiro, ele sentiu o cheiro de canela. Depois, bolo de blueberry. Era o seu favorito, sua mãe sempre fazia para ele, desde quando era criança. Era a única coisa que ela fazia na cozinha, ela dizia para Draco que nenhum Elfo Doméstico conseguia acertar esse bolo de blueberry. Ela estava certa, Draco jamais comera nada como aquele bolo em nenhum outro lugar.

O terceiro cheiro surpreendeu Draco. Era sabonete, mas não sabonete caro como todo mundo na casa Sonserina usava. Era um sabonete comum, barato. Ele não conhecia ninguém que ousaria usar aquele tipo de coisa. Concluiu que provavelmente tinha errado a poção.

Ele sabia que não era verdade, mas fazer a poção sumir deixou ele satisfeito por um tempo. Ele passeou pelos corredores da Sala Precisa, eles eram confusos e complicados mas ele já tinha aprendido a navegar por eles. Ele evitou o Armário Sumidouro o tanto que pode, mas seus pés sempre o levavam para lá no final.

Seus olhos repousaram na superfície velha e ele percebeu algo. Ele não poderia mais fazer isso sozinho, ele precisava de ajuda. Claro que Snape lhe oferecera ajuda, mas ele apenas queria roubar a glória de Draco. Ele não poderia oferecer a ele uma saída, e talvez essa fosse a ajuda que ele precisava. Ele conseguia se encontrar na bagunça da Sala Precisa, mas não conseguia encontrar a saída da bagunça que se tornara a sua vida.

Ele ouviu um barulho.

Seu coração batendo rápido, ele pegou sua varinha e foi rapidamente em direção ao barulho. Por alguma razão havia uma pequena voz no fundo da sua cabeça falando que Voldemort era a fonte daquele barulho. Ele decidiu ignorá-la.

Parado na frente de seu caldeirão vazio estava um garoto com cabelo preto bagunçado. Potter. Claro que seria Potter.

“Potter,” Draco disse amargamente.

“Malfoy,” Potter respondeu, seus olhos brilhando na direção de Draco enquanto ele se aproximava, apertando a varinha com a mão. “Você está fazendo poções? Essa é a sua tarefa para Voldemort?”

O corpo de Draco tremeu levemente, mas Potter não notou.

“Não.” Draco respondeu.

“Você admite que tem uma tarefa para Voldemort, então?” Potter perguntou novamente. “O que é?”

A respiração de Draco ficou tensa. Potter não deveria estar aqui, como ele havia entrado? Como ele sabia que Draco estava aqui, de qualquer forma? Então Draco entendeu. Ele havia pedido por ajuda, e a Sala sempre provia aquilo que ele queria. Potter era provavelmente a ideia distorcida que a Sala tinha de ajuda, ele era uma ilusão.

“Me responda, Malfoy. O que você faz aqui o dia todo?” Ele queria que Potter calasse a boca. “Me diga, Malfoy!”

“Cala a boca, Potter. Pare de me perguntar isso.” Ele respondeu, sua voz tremendo.

Potter o estudou e ficou em silêncio. A Sala não sabia imitar a personalidade de alguém muito bem, porque o Potter verdadeiro jamais teria se calado.

“Você não está aqui pra me ajudar?” Draco disse com raiva.

“Ajudar como?” Potter soava confuso.

“Eu não sei! Faça a sua magia.” A voz de Draco estava mais aguda que o normal e ele devolveu sua varinha para o bolso, cruzando os braços.

Potter não fez nada inicialmente, apenas franziu as sobrancelhas para ele. Draco se sentiu ridículo mas não era realmente Potter, então ele não precisava se preocupar com nada.

Então Potter levantou sua mão. Primeiro Draco pensou que ele iria bater nele, mas na verdade Potter apenas colocou uma mão hesitante em seu ombro. Era patético, e o corpo de Draco se mexeu de repente. Seus olhos encontraram os de Potter e então Draco se atirou nos braços do outro garoto, sua cabeça lhe lembrando de que não era real, Potter não era real, ele não tinha com o que se preocupar.

Potter ficou parado por um momento, mas então ele começou a dar tapinhas nas costas de Draco e aquilo era tão irritante que Draco começou a golpeá-lo com seus punhos, sua cabeça nos ombros de Potter. Tudo era tão idiota e Draco estava tão cansado e sem energia que ele começou a chorar.

Potter ficou ainda mais surpreso e Draco percebeu que ele cheirava exatamente como sabonete barato, como sua Amortentia. Aquilo era tão perturbador, ele estava ficando sem ar, seus punhos agarrados na capa de Potter.

“Por favor faz isso parar.” Draco implorou.

“Fazer o que parar?” Potter perguntou.

“Tudo. O mundo.”

Potter suspirou e colocou os dois braços ao redor de Draco e apertou firmemente. Draco segurou com mais força em Potter, e a Sala estava tão silenciosa que ele podia ouvir as batidas de seu coração. Draco começou a sincronizar sua respiração com Potter. Ele fechou seus olhos, e seus ouvidos apenas prestavam atenção às suas batidas do coração, seus pulmões apenas prestando atenção à respiração de Potter. E Draco se acalmou.

Ele começou a gostar do cheiro de sabonete barato. Talvez Potter nem cheirasse daquele jeito e a Sala apenas estava tentando fazer o Draco sentir algo familiar. Não importava. Ele estava mais calmo, ele estava seguro e Potter estava respirando e ele também.

Draco não sabia por quanto tempo eles estavam ali, mas ele que o separou. Suas respirações ainda sincronizadas, ele olhou nos olhos de Potter. Eles estavam muito próximos. E não era realmente Potter, era uma ilusão. Por isso Draco o beijou.

Seus narizes se bateram e Potter não respondeu de primeira, mas é claro que ele iria responder, ele não era real. Ele fazia o que Draco queria, e Draco queria que ele abrisse sua boca. Ele deslizou sua língua dentro da boca de Potter e Potter espalhou sua mão nas costas de Draco, as mãos de Draco segurando a sua cabeça. Ele sentiu Potter respirando alto em seus lábios, e puxou ele mais pra perto. Bateu suas costas na mesa, era idiota, mas era tão bom e ele não estava mais calmo só que isso era diferente. Ele estava ligado. Era o que Potter fazia com ele e a Sala estava fazendo o Potter tão perfeitamente parecido com o original que Draco não sabia se algum dia iria querer sair da Sala Precisa.

De repente Potter os separou.

“Nós deveríamos voltar.” Ele disse, suas mãos ao redor do rosto de Draco agora. Ele estava tão próximo.

“Não devíamos não.” Draco revirou os olhos. “Não é como se você pudesse sair, não é?”

Potter pareceu confuso.

“Potter, você não é real. A Sala só fez você aparecer porque eu pedi por ajuda, então tentou me dar você.” Potter cerrou os olhos. Isso era irritante, eles deviam continuar a se beijar. Então Potter riu.

“Malfoy, eu sou real.” Ele disse. “Eu estava do lado de fora, tentando entrar, e aí a porta abriu pra mim.”

“Não.” Draco se afastou. “Não é você. Você não é o Potter de verdade.”

“Claro que eu sou.” Potter respondeu.

“Mas então... por que você me beijou?”

“Você me beijou.”

“Por que você me beijou de volta?” Draco perguntou desesperadamente.

“Porque eu quis.” Os olhos de Potter estavam firmes.

Draco arregalou os olhos e eles se encararam em completo silencio por um instante.

“O que você planeja fazer?” Draco suspirou.

“Vamos jantar. E então podemos ir até o Dumbledore e pedir ajuda.” As mãos de Potter esticou os braços e colocou as mãos no rosto de Draco. Ele se sentiu pequeno por um instante, mas então percebeu que não era o sentimento certo. Ele se sentiu protegido. Sentiu que não estava sozinho.

“Eu só quero ficar seguro.” Draco respondeu. “E beijar você de novo.”

“Tudo bem.” Harry sorriu. Ele soltou o rosto de Draco e uma de suas mãos foi mais pra baixo, pegando sua mão. E enquanto eles iam em direção à porta, Draco respirou.

E ele se sentiu calmo. Sentiu que havia esperança.

**Author's Note:**

> Traduzir é difícil, hein? Algumas coisas tiveram que ser levemente alteradas pra manter o sentido. Se quiserem que eu traduza mais dos meus trabalhos aqui no AO3 me digam! <3


End file.
